The Secret of Grimmauld Place
by Prong
Summary: Harry, depressed after Sirius's death, searches for something to help him. He is growing in power and his emotions are going hay wire. a lil HG. Harry learns to deal with his power well discovering a dark mystery. Harry starts to walk a fine line in the g
1. chapter 1 Girlish Figure

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in the book. (I wish I did)

A/n- This is my first fan fiction and I hope that you like it. I'm bad with the facts so if I screw something up please don't yell at me just tell me and I will fix it. It will take me extra long to get out chapters to because I'm really bad at writing and I'm having to have my friend proof read them and tell me if any facts are screwed up. And I would like to thank you Katie for helping so I won't screw up as much and if you need something to do read her story "Worse than Crucio" by Katie Lupin Black. And PLEASE REIEW my story even if you hate it.

Chapter 1 – The Unexpected Arrival

Harry was having another terrible day at the Dursley's. They had left Harry alone since he had gotten home because they were scared of Lupin and Tonks turning up at the door and what the neighbors would think. Uncle Vernon wasn't happy about being threatened by the Order and any time he talked bad about the Order Harry would mention Hedwig looking a little sick and being unable to send letters for a couple weeks. That always shut up Uncle Vernon. The Dursleys even gave Harry an allowance from the bottom of their hearts of five pounds.

Harry woke up July first like he had every other day he was forced to live at the Dursleys. Harry grabbed his glasses from his night stand and opened his eyes. It was still dark out side the sun wasn't even emitting a glow on the sky. He looked over at his cheap alarm clock the Dursleys had given him. The clock showed it was 5:07. Harry thought to himself great because he had just gone to sleep a little after midnight and knew he would be exhausted by the middle of the day. He decided just to get along with it so he made his way down to the kitchen to grab a piece of toast and hurried up stairs so that he wouldn't run into his aunt and uncle. Harry snuck back into his room and finished his toast. The sun had barely come up by the time he had finished it so he switched into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and snuck out the front door. He didn't have a watch and didn't care if he didn't come home till after the Dursleys had dinner because he was never invited to eat with them. He was strolling along and had only passed some old guy who looked like he was going to cough up a lung because he was coughing so hard. Harry didn't care where he ran he just wanted to run because it cleared his mind and he didn't think about anything when he ran; Sirus, his friends at Grimmauld Place and even Hogwarts left his mind. Harry had circled Privet drive five times when he finally stopped at the playground down the street from number four Privet Drive. The place was deserted, just how he wanted it he didn't want to associate with any of the muggels that lived on Privet Drive. Harry started to run one more lap around Privet Drive as he turned the corner he saw a flash and stopped for a second. He figured it was just a light so he started running again and about twenty minuets later he ended up on his aunt and uncle's door step.

Harry started to open the door when heard Uncle Vernon say, "Here comes that bloody runt right now."

Harry calmly pushed open the door and started to head up the stairs and before Uncle Vernon could say another comment Harry said, "You might want to watch what you say my hand might get cramps and I might not be able to write to my friends."

Uncle Vernon angrily responded, "That won't work any more because your bloody friends showed up twenty minuets ago while you where out strolling the neighborhood."

"What, they're here right know?" Harry said as he smiled for the first time in a week. "Where are they?" Harry demanded.

"They're up in your room. Why don't you hurry up and go join them and get out of my house before the neighbors start talking about the strangers that showed up this morning," screamed Aunt Petunia.

"Oh yeah the neighbors already know because you bloody idiots yelled at me with the door open," Harry smirked as he ran up the stairs to see who had come to save him from this stupid house. Harry busted through the door slamming it into someone as the made a thud as they hit the floor.

"That's a great way to thank a friend for risking his neck to save you from these muggels," responded a familiar voice.

"Fred, what are you doing here?" asked Harry in a suspicious voice.

"We are here to save you from these muggle that Dumbledore has you stuck with," responded Fred.

"Does Dumbledore know that you two are here helping me escape?" asked Harry as he looked around for some older Order members and didn't see any.

"Well just start packing up, mate, we need to hurry," responded Fred as he smirked at Harry's question. Harry started throwing things in his trunk. He had finished packing up which didn't take to long because he had barely had time to unpack. Harry sat down on his bed as he saw George exit his aunt and uncle's bedroom. George walked in with a smirk on his face as he put a bag of Weasley wizard wheezes in his pocket.

"George my cousin's room is on the right not the left," Harry told George as he turned around and walked back into Uncle Vernon's and Aunt Petunia's room. He came back out with a handful of candy and went into Dudley's room as Fred started to stack up Harry's things. George entered Harry's room with a devilish smirk on his face. "So is it only you two who came?" asked Harry as he fed Hedwig a little food.

"What do you not think we could pull this off by ourselves?" asked Fred, acting as if he was hurt by Harry's comment.

"No, I was just wondering," responded Harry. "So how do we plan to get to Grimmauld Place you two," asked Harry as he thought about how he was going to get to Grimwald Place.

"Well, since we are carrying all this bloody junk, we are going to leave this behind and Fred and I will apparate back to get it. Us three will use the Knight Bus to get to Grimmauld Place," responded George, acting all proud of their plan.

"But what about me? I am very recognizable; it's hard to disguise the fact that I'm the Famous Harry Potter," asked Harry, knowing that they needed to be safe about how they got Harry to Grimmauld Place.

"You have underestimated our planning, Harry. We have a special new candy that is still in the experimental stage. It works kinda like a Polyjuice potion, but don't worry it can't harm you," George informed Harry as he thought about what experimental meant to the twins. Harry ate the candy and he recognized the taste. He almost barfed: it tasted like the Polyjuice potion he had drank in his second year at Hogwarts. The three of them left the house with evil stares from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Right before they shut the door Harry heard Uncle Vernon yell you never co... and the thud of the door shut it out. Fred made sure no one was looking and when he was positive the coast was clear he did the Lumos spell like Harry had done in his third year to call the Knight bus. The bus pulled up and they walked across the lawn. Fred got on first and asked the driver for a private floor and after the driver grumbled something at Fred who gave him some candy and they got the top floor to themselves.

As Harry loaded the Knight Bus there was a different person to greet him than Stan, the person on the Knight Bus that had greeted him in his third year. Harry started to walk towards the stairs when the dude at the door said, "You look nice, what's your name?" The twins busted out laughing as Harry's face turned bright red and he ran up the stairs to the top floor before anyone could make another comment to him.

"What did you two make me look like?" yelled Harry as he got to the top of the stairs. "Give me a mirror," demanded Harry.

"You don't want one," responded Fred. The twins bugged Harry the whole way to Grimmauld place about how nice he looked and made comments like 'I want to go out with you.' The Knight Bus stopped and the looked out the window and it was a familiar looking place.

They walked down the stairs and right before they got off George said, "You look better than Professor Snape in a dress at least Harry." Even Harry started laughing. When the twins stopped laughing Harry looked up and he suddenly stopped laughing as well and wanted to get back on the Knight Bus just as speed off.

Updates

8/29/05-the second to last paragraph & dollar to pound


	2. Chapter 2 Run

A/n- If you look at the publish date and the post date you will notice that it took me a year to post a new chapter. Well I'm not going to do that again. Hopefully you like the story.

All three of them slowly backed up and looked for a spot to run to. Snape just stood there with his evil stare as though he was stealing their souls with his mind.

"The house is the other way," Snape sneered at them. They slowly turned in the direction of Grimmauld Place and stared towards it. They all gave each other glances that said kill us now. It was a five-block walk to get to the order headquarters from where they had been dropped off. Harry was guessing it was to keep the headquarters location secret.

The walk seemed to of take forever even thought it only took ten minuets. A muggle businessman passed them. The businessman gave Fred a weird look and sped up when he passed him. Fred looked at Harry with big grin. Harry almost laughed but held it in. Snape glared at Fred, and he turned forward again looking away from Snape.

Two minuets later a boy passed on his way to school and stared at Harry until he had turned the corner a block behind them. Harry's face was glowing red with anger. Fred and George were both about to fall to the ground laughing. Even Snape had a half amused smile on his face, but he was amused by anything bad for Harry.

"You sure do attract a lot of attention, Ginny," said Fred as they turned the corner to Grimmauld Place.

"GINNY!" Harry's face grew redder.

"Behave!" snapped Snape. They walked the last hundred feet in silence.

They walked through the gate and entered the front yard of Grimmauld Place. Fred and George quickly walked up to the door and entered, trying to get away from Snape. Harry took the turn into the yard slowly. He had stopped abruptly right in front of the doorway causing Snape to run into him.

Harry had so many memories of Sirius in this place. Sirius had been cooped up in here for the last part of his life. Harry didn't want to enter it; he wanted to be anywhere but here. Even the Dursleys' would have been better than here. This place had so many terrible memories. This building represented the fight for good. The reason that everyone closest to Harry got hurt or died. Sirius had so many gruesome memories of this place and died being cooped up in it.

Harry was knocked out of his trance by Snape. "Go inside Mr. Potter," said Snape forcefully as he tried to push Harry through the door. Harry didn't budge. "Now." Snape pushed Harry harder this time.

Harry spun around and gave Snape a glare that sent shivers down Snape's spine.

"Don't delay it. You're going get in trouble for your little stunt," snapped Snape. By this time Mrs. Weasly had come in the entrance room of Grimmauld Place and looked as thought she wanted to say something. Snape moved his hand as thought he was going to push Harry again, but when his hand came with in an inch of Harry's chest Snape flew backwards into the air, suspended 30 feet in the air. Harry's reflection in the window showed his hair turning black, and the rest of his body changed back to normal. Harry had a terrified look on his face because he knew he was some how doing all this to Snape. He was so terrified that he didn't notice that he had turned back to normal. By this time half the occupants of the house were now in the front watching the scene unveil.

Snape looked as though he was going to kill Harry. "LET ME DOWN POTTER," screamed Snape.

Hermione walked up to Harry and tried to give him a hug. She couldn't though; there was an invisible wall between her and Harry. Dumbledore was standing a few feet from Harry and had pulled out his wand about to get Snape down. Then Snape snickered, "You're no better then Sirius was."

At the remark Snape curled up in a ball and let out a shriek of pain as he flew straight at the ground. Dumbledore ran past Harry yelling "**_Wingardium Leviosa_**" so fast it was barely understandable. Hermione was slowly backing away from Harry with a frightened look in her eyes.

Snape was floating two feet off the ground, still curled up in pain, twitching every few seconds mumbling with his eyes rolled back in his head. Dumbledore looked as if he was straining to keep Snape afloat. Everyone was staring at Harry in shock with scared looks on their faces. Harry's eyes had a glowing red fire in them. Harry and Dumbledore stood at dead lock for five minuets; everyone was silent. Dumbledore was mumbling an enchantment under his breath. Snape started to get closer to the ground, and Dumbledore stared to shake. Dumbledore dropped his wand as he fell to his knees, drained of all his power. Snape slammed into the ground making a foot-deep impression in the ground.

Harry backed up running into the doorway. Mrs. Weasley approached him, about to hug him when he dashed down the stairs and jumped over the gate. As he ran down the street he felt a weird sensation going through his body.

"Harry!" screamed Hermione as she ran into the street after him. She almost ran into Harry. Harry realized she couldn't see him; he was some how invisible.

Snape was still curled up in a ball with occasional spasms. McGonagall and Lupin were crouched by Snape trying to figure out what to do. Harry heard them saying they didn't know how to fix it. Mrs. Weasley and Fred were helping Dumbledore to his feet and back into the headquarters. George was in the street with Hermione, guiding her back to the yard.

Harry slowly walked back up to the house and looked at all the damage he had done. It looked like a war zone at Grimmauld Place now.

There were a few muggles forming a crowd on the other side of the street. Tonks had ran over to them and pulled out her wand. He heard her doing the memory charm on them. He had no clue how he had done that, but Snape had deserved it with his last comment about Sirius. But how had Harry over powered Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard of all, but he collapsed when he tried to counter act Harry.

Harry was scared to go back. It was getting cold, and the sun had set more than four hours ago. He didn't know how the Order was going to respond to his little disturbance. He had attacked an Order member, one of his professors; surely Professor Snape would not forgive Harry for this. Would Snape recover? What exactly had Harry done to him? Harry's mind was racing with these questions. He saw a few people walking down the street.

Harry recognized them; they were Order members looking for him. Mad-eye was with them. Harry wasn't sure if Mad-eye could see him or not, but he wasn't planning on risking it; he didn't want to be found. He didn't know what he was going to do yet, but he was sure that he didn't want to be found. Harry just needed time to think was all. He didn't want to just walk in there and be bombarded with questions and weird looks from the Order. What about his friends; would they even be able to look at him?

Harry slowly got up from the bench and snuck down an alley. He jumped on top of one of the dumpsters and grabbed a fire escape ladder. He climbed the rusty ladder as quietly as he could. When he reached the platform he climbed the stairs to the roof. Harry walked over to the edge and monitored the Order members as they slowly got closer to the building. Mad-eye looked up at the top of the building and locked on to Harry. Harry was sure that Mad-eye had spotted him when Mad-eye's attention went to an owl that flew right over Harry's head and down to Mad-eye, Tonks and Lupin.

They stopped and read the letter. They said something about it getting late and turned around and headed back the way they had come. Harry was guessing they were giving up for the night because it was pitch black out. It must be getting close to midnight. Then Harry realized he didn't know how to get back to Grimmauld Place so he quickly went down the fire escape and followed the Order members to the block that Grimmauld Place was off of. He didn't want to go back just yet. Harry wandered back to Grimmauld Place after about another hour of walking around.

McGonagall was talking to Mrs. Weasley in the front lawn when Harry showed up. He stood outside the fence and listened to their conversation; he didn't want to let them know he was there yet.

"So do we know how he did all that this morning?" Mrs. Weasley asked McGonagall.

"No, Dumbledore has been muttering things all day in his sleep. I have never seen him so drained of power. It is unthinkable of how much power that took to do that," responded McGonagall.

"Have we got word back from St. Mungo's on Professor Snape yet? " asked Mrs. Weasley Harry had sent Snape to St. Mungo's, Would Harry get in trouble for what he did?

"No, Harry sure did do a number on him, but Snape should have known to be careful with what he said around Harry with all he has been through lately," responded McGonagall as it started to rain. "We better get inside before we get sick from the rain."

"I hope Harry finds shelter so he don't get sick," said Mrs. Weasley as she turned around and started towards the entrance to Grimmauld Place. Harry saw a tear start to go down her cheek.

"Pig, I sure am worried about Harry. I hope he shows up soon," said Ginny as she talked to Pigwidgeon. Ginny walked over and sat down on a bench in the backyard of Grimmauld Place. The sun started to emerge over the edge of the fence. Harry walked over and slowly sat down on the bench making sure not to move it. Pig moved around a little when Harry first sat down but calmed down after a little. Ginny talked to Pig for five more minuets; then she started to sing.

Harry didn't notice he lifted the bench, and it started to rock back and forth in mid air. Ginny looked over at where Harry was sitting on the bench. She put her hand down and grabbed Harry's. Harry felt a little smile appear on his face, the first in a long time.

"You gave us all a real big scare there, Harry," said Ginny after five minuets of just sitting there.

"I'm scared myself," responded Harry. "Is any one mad at me for yesterday?"

"NO," responding Ginny caringly. "You didn't do it on purpose. We all know that."

"But I did it though." Harry and Ginny talked for the next three hours. The backdoor opened, and Harry felt the bench lower itself to the ground. Ginny let go of his hand as Ron walked over to her.

"Any signs of Harry?" Ginny asked Ron.

"No, they say that he will probably come back. They are checking Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts for him to though," responded Ron. "Do you want some company out here Ginny?"

"Naw I'm good. I like the alone time."

"Okay," responded Ron questioning why Ginny wanted to be alone. "I'll leave you to your alone time."

Right as Ron shut the door Harry started to cough and couldn't stop for a minute.

"You're sick from being out in the rain last night, Harry. You should go in," said Ginny in a motherly voice. Ginny put her hand to where she thought was Harry's forhead.

"OWW, that's my eye," busted out Harry.

"Sorry," laughed Ginny as she moved her hand up and realized Harry was running a fever.

The bench lifted off the ground again and started rocking back and forth. Harry and Ginny stayed outside for another four hours, being disturbed almost every hour by someone else. After Ron it was Hermione; then it was Tonks. Mrs. Weasley came out after Ginny didn't come in for breakfast. She brought three servings of everything, which was good because Ginny split it with Harry who was starved because he had only had that one piece of toast yesterday morning.

The bench went back down to the ground with the opening of the door. Lupin came out this time.

"I suggest you go in for lunch or your mom will think you are sick(,) and we all know we don't want that," said Lupin as he walked over to the bench. He gave Ginny a weird look, and she realized that she was still holding Harry's hand. She quickly let go and pretended she was stretching her fingers.

"I'll be in in five minuets," responded Ginny quickly to distract Lupin from thinking about what she must have be holding.

"Okay," said Lupin suspiciously as he turned around and walked back inside. As if on command the bench lifted up in the air again.

"So are you going to go in?" asked Ginny with a little bit of sadness, not wanting Harry to leave.

"Sure," said Harry calmly. Ginny just gave a gigantic smile and jumped off the bench even though it was a foot in the air. Harry jumped off too, and as he did that the bench hit the ground with a thud. Ginny opened the door. She made sure to leave it open for an extra long time to make sure Harry got in.

They walked down to the kitchen where Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George wherewere already sitting. Ginny had accidentally forgotten about Harry, and the door slammed on him. "Oww!" yelled Harry.

Everyone looked up, including Mrs. Weasley who was busy making sandwiches.

Ginny looked around quickly and looked at the counter and said, "I ran into the cabinet and hurt my foot."

They all gave her weird looks but just went back to what they were doing. Ginny went over to the table and sat down. She heard the chair next to her scoot back, and she knew that Harry had sat down beside her. Mrs. Weasley put a plate down in front of her and placed three more plates on the table. Tonks came in the kitchen and was about to sit right on top of Harry when Ginny busted out "DON'T SIT THERE. I'm… saving it for Harry."

"Okay," said Tonks as she gave Ginny a weird look and took the seat next to Fred.

Mrs. Weasley put down some more sandwiches on the table. Ginny and Tonks each grabbed a sandwich and put it on their plates. Harry did the same, forgetting that he was invisible. Ginny let out a giggle, which she realized was a mistake afterward because everyone looked up to see what she was giggling at. Harry realized they were all looking at him. He had been eating his sandwich, and Ginny must have been watching it disappear into nowhere. Right at that point Harry went into another cough spasm.

Everyone's mouth dropped, and they stared at where they figured Harry was.

Sorry to all those who read my story when I first put it up about not reposting real soon and takeing forever to. Im not doing that this time though. And I suck at responses just to tell you even though it ain't hard to notice.

Tree Flower- Thanks

Chalza-Thanks for the correction.

sentinel-witch- That is my hope that I will keep you guessing

Katie Lupin Black-Thanks for editing the story. And dealing with my great grammer.

tonks2686-Thanks. I don't plan on making it to dark. It might get a lil grey. /


	3. Chapter 3 Cold

A/N oka this might have some grammer/spelling errors in it cause it wasn't proof read I tried to make sure I got them all though. Hope fully you enjoy it. And please review if you read it cause Im getting like no reviews.

Everyone just sat there in silence. They where all wondering how long had Harry been here was he going to blow up again. The door to the kitchen opened and Mad-eye Moody walked in followed by **Mcgonagall**. They continued their conversation unaware that Harry had returned.

"So you don't think you can even see Harry with your invisible eye Mad-eye," curiously asked **Mcgonagall**.

"No, I thought I heard him last night but it was just the owl you sent telling us to come back," responded Mad-eye. So he was able to hide from even Mad-eye this might help Harry out sometime he thought to himself.

"Can you hand me a cup of water Molly," asked **Mcgonagall**. Mrs. Weasley leaned in and whispered something to **Mcgonagall**. The look she shot over to the table told Harry that Mrs. Weasley had told her he was here. **Mcgonagall** looked at Mad-eye with a glance that explained Harry was where she just looked. Harry had slid under the table because he wasn't sure what he was going to tell **Dumbledore** yet or if he was in trouble. He just needed a little more time maybe tonight he would come back.

**Mcgonagall** walked over to the chair that she though Harry was sitting in. "Mr. Potter you gave us quite a scare there. We need to have a chat with you once you are done with your lunch." She went to give him a comforting pat on the shoulder but there was no one there. She shot a quick glance at Molly who started to look around the kitchen. Mad-eye had turned around and started walking towards the door just as **Dumbledore** opened the kitchen door. It looked as though it was magically being held open but everyone knew it was Harry.

"Thank you," said **Dumbledore** as he walked into the kitchen. "Molly what are we having for lunch?" asked **Dumbledore** aware of what was happening. **Mcgonagall** just stared at the door, as it swung shut. She started towards it but Mad-eye had beat her to it he started to open it. "Let him go," said **Dumbledore**.

"But professor are you sure that is a wise decision," shockingly asked **Mcgonagall**.

"Yes, he came back know he will come back again. He just needs some space is all Minveral." There was an awkward silence as everyone wondered if it was a good decision to let Harry go.

Mrs. Weasly broke the silence, "Sandwiches professor we are having sandwiches. There are some on the table already."

"Thank you Molly," said **Dumbledore** as he took a seat at the table.

Tonks was the first the finish her lunch. As she got up she waved her wand and her plate magically flew over to the sink where it started to clean itself. As Tonks exited the kitchen, " I'll send owls to Arthur, Kingsley and Hagrid to stop searching for Harry and to come back."

"Thank you Tonks that will help out," answered **Dumbledore**. **Mcgonagall** was in deep thought of why **Dumbledore** had just let Harry go with out trying to stop him.

Ginny was about to cry when she felt a finger run across her neck. She looked behind her and saw no one but she knew who was there he hadn't abandon her he had stayed. "I don't have an appetite anymore," said Ginny as she took her plate over to the sink.

"Okay," responded Mrs. Weasley knowing she wasn't going to get Ginny to eat any more.

She slowly exited the kitchen and went up the stairs followed by Harry. She almost went back outside but that would give away that Harry never left. She was going to cover for Harry for whatever reason he wanted to stay hidden. She turned around and whispered lets go to the library. As Harry started up the steps to the library Harry stopped infront of the Black family tree. He had seen it millions of time before but it seemed different know he started to get a little closer when Ginny ran into him. He fell to the ground but quickly got up and hurried the rest of the way to the library. Ginny followed behind him once they had reached the library and where sure that nobody else was there or listening they started talking again.

"You almost got yourself caught you bloody block," jokingly said Ginny.

"Well maybe if some wasn't runnin…," Harry raised his hands to cover his mouth when he collapsed to the ground and started cough. He sat there for a minuet coughing then stopped.

"You okay there Harry," consernly asked Ginny.

"Ya just a lil sick from being out in the rain last night," hoarsely said Harry.

"Alright. I'm going to go get you some wa…," she was interrupted by Harry going into another coughing spazam. Only this time blood started to come out instead of just air. "Lets get you in bed the I'll go get Hermonie to help you out," said Ginny in a motherly voices like Mrs. Weasley. Harry decided that it be okay if Hermonie and Ron knew about him still being here he just didn't want to have to talk to the adults yet.

"Okay, why don't you help me get to the room across from Siruse's room." said Harry as he pushed himself up from the floor. Ginny hadn't realized that there was a bedroom here until Harry had told her about. I took them a few minuets to walk down the hall and into the room because Harry was weak. After a few minuets of sitting there by himself he heard a nock on the door and said,"Enter."

Lupin walked in the door. Harry shot a surprising glance at him, which Lupin couldn't see but knew he was getting. Lupin shut the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and felt the corner of it checking to make sure that he wasn't going to sit on Harry.

"Don't act so surprised Harry," said Lupin.

"Do all the adults know I'm still here," asked Harry.

"No, no, I'm the only one. I think Dulbuldor might suspect that you never left but everyone else thinks you are out roaming the streets again. Mrs. Weasley is pacing down in the kitchen saying she know your sick and shouldn't be out."

"Oh, is she okay?" asked Harry in a concerned voice. He didn't want to make Mrs. Weasley worry. He felt bad and wanted to go down stairs and tell her he was safe but then everyone would know he was back. He would just have to wait and apologize to her tonight.

"Yeah she will be fine. She is just being your mother." Your mother Harry liked the sound of that. No one had said that before but it was true she was Harry's mother. No one could replace Harry's mother but Mrs. Weasley came offal close.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"Not for now."

"Harry you don't need to hide from them but I will give you 24 hours to clear your head before I will tell them where you are. I trust that you wont leave Grimmauld Place tonight."

"Okay."

"I'll leave you to your friends. I think I hear them coming up the stairs right now." As Lupin opened the door to leave Ron, Hermonie and Ginny got to the top of the stairs. They walked past Lupin. Ginny had no problem getting into the room but Ron and Hermonie looked as though they couldn't see the door. "There is a room there you have to know it is there to be able to get in." Lupin told them as he passed them, smiled and went downstairs.

Just when Lupin had finished his statement there appeared a door where there had been a gigantic portrait of a random Black family member. Ron and Hermonie walked through the magic door with curios expressions on their faces. Hermonie had decided that Harry just had a bad cold after about fifteen minuets of poking him and taking his temperature. She went down stairs and came back with some weird green-purple solution a half-hour later. Harry took the glass and drank it. He thought that it was going to have a nasty taste like all the other potions he had but it had a slight grapey taste to it. It knocked Harry out for a couple of hours.

When he came around again Harry saw his three companions sitting on the foot of his bed. He figured Ron got him out of his nasty cloth that he had been wearing. He used his foot to tap Ginny on the back making her jump off the bed and scream. Harry regretted it after wards. He hadn't realized Ginny had such a high-pitched scream.

"Can one of you guys go get **Dumbledore** I think I'm ready to talk to them," said Harry in a nervous voice. "Wait have them meet us in the library. Don't tell none of them about this room it is our lil secret okay." Ron nodded as he exited and headed downstairs to look for **Dumbledore**. Ginny and Hermonie helped Harry into the library where he sat down in the nearest available chair.

After a few moments of just sitting there **Dumbledore**, entered followed by **Mcgonagall**, Mad-eye, Lupin and Mrs. Weasly. Dubuldor saw the chair next to the coach Ginny and Hermonie where on being leaned back and resting only on two feet by an invisible force. He took the seat next to it and motioned for everyone else to sit down. Harry tried to hold in a cough but went into another one o his coughing spasms almost coughing up a few drops of blood. He tried to spit it into the trashcan next to the chair but missed. He saw the look on Mrs. Weasleys face saying he was going to be spending the next week in bed.

"Harry is going STRAIGHT to bed now you can ask him question later," Molly informed **Dumbledore**. **Dumbledore** just nodded knowing he had lost the battle before it had begun.

"Harry, lets get you to bed now," said Dubuldor as he got up from his chair and started walking over to Harry's. "Harry… Harry… HARRY"

THUMP. Harry had hit the ground and the world was turning black around him he felt that weird sensation go through his body again. The one he felt when he had gone invisible. He saw everyone pointing and running to his side. How did they know where he was?

"OH NO! Pick him up getting to bed now it is worse than I thou…" Screamed Mrs. Weasley as she ran over to Harry's side. The world went completely black for Harry at this point.

Harry woke three days later to find his room turned into a hospital room. His nightstand was cover with bottle of potions. There was a chair in the corner with a bunch of blanket balled up in it. He heard someone coming up the stairs and walk down the hall. He heard the door creak as someone opened it. Harry closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep again.

"Is Dubuldor still sorting out the mess at the ministry?" asked a familiar voice.

"He said he was making some progress and that he had convinced them not to send Harry to Azkaban." AZKABAN Harry almost got sent to Azkaban for what he did. "The ministry still wants to talk to Harry to see how he did it but I doubt Mr. Potter even knows how he did." Responded Maganagall.

Harry heard the door open again. "**Dumbledore** is back. He says he needs to talk to you Miveria," said who ever entered. It sounded as though it might have been Lupin but Harry wasn't sure.

"Okay, we better give Mr. Potter his rest," said **Mcgonagall** as the door opened again and Harry heard the footsteps leave. Harry waited another minuet to make sure everyone had left the room.

When he opened his eyes again there was something different. He looked around trying to tell what it was then it hit him the blankets in the corner had moved around. But none of the adults had gone over there. Then the blankets started to move again. There was a person under the blankets but who? The chair was only three feet away maybe Harry could reach it and pull it off their head to see. He sat himself up; as he did he started to cough. He thought he was going to go into a cough spasm but didn't. He was getting better something good was happening this was a pleasant change. After Harry was sitting fully up he tried to reach over to the chair but couldn't reach it only if he could reach another foot.

Then the chair started to scoot over but instead of scooting over just a foot it flew straight into Harry's bed. The chair toppled over and Harry's bed flipped up on its side knocking Harry off into his night stand causing all the potion to splatter all over the wall and floor. He heard someone on the other side of his bed say "You didn't have to nock me out of the chair to wake me up."


	4. Chapter 4 Dream

A/N heres another chapter where Harry is sick/hurt. I don't personlally like it but I needed it for the story to show that he aint superman and junk but this will be the last chapter where Harry is hurt for a while.

"Hey Gin," said Harry.

"Did YOU knock me out of my chair Harry," snapped Ginny.

"Not on purp…"said Harry before Ginny let out a loud scream of joy.

"HARRRRRYYY!" screamed Ginny as she got up and ran to the other side of the bed. Before Harry realized it Ginny was giving him a gigantic hug. "Your awake."

Right before Harry was going to respond the door burst open with and Mrs. Weasley came running in. "What happened here. Did Harry have another bad dream?"

"NO, no he's Awake!" joyfully responded Ginny.

"Awake! Well he still needs to be in bed," said Mrs. Weasley in her loving but strict tone. As Mrs. Weasley said she started to put the room back to normal. Mrs. Weasley had just finished when the door swung open and almost made her lose balance. Ron and Hermonie came busting "Whats wrong!" shouted Ron not noticing that he almost toppled over his mother.

Ginny shouted, "Harry's awake," in her high-pitched scream again.

Ron scanned the room noticing that Harry was getting back in his bed. "Your awake mate. Finally so you want to play some chess." Harry though chess sounded good give him something to do. Before Harry could respond Mrs. Weasley had responded for him.

"He just woke up, he doesn't need more rest," complained Ron.

"RONALD WEASLEY, you will not question me," retorted Mrs. Weasley. As Ron realized it was a mistake to question his mother when it came to Harry being sick cause he was practically one of her sons. "I'll be back in five minuets and I expect this room to be empty except for Harry." Mrs. Weasley exited the room probably to go inform the other adults that Harry was awake.

"Why did your mum think I was having a bad dream Ron," asked Harry.

"Oh its nothing we just heard stuff moving up here yesterday and came in to see you tossing and turn saying something about V V Vvv. You know who and there where things flying up in the air and crashing into the wall. You stopped once mum gave you a dreamless potion." Explained Ron

"Oh, have I said anything else in my sleep." Asked Harry.

"Just some incoherent mumbling sometimes," answered Hermonie.

"Oh, what about Snape. How is he?" asked Harry.

All three of his friends went dead silent at the question. They all looked nervously around. Finally Mrs. Weasley came in and could tell that something was wrong.

"It has been five minuets you three you can talk to him more later today," said Mrs. Weasley. They all said bye to Harry and exited the room.

Mrs. Weasley went over to the nightstand and mixed some potions. She handed the cup to Harry and gulped it down. It had a nasty slimy sandy fill to it and the taste was indescribably nasty.

He looked up at Mrs. Weasley and asked, "How is Professor Snape."

She had a devastated look on her face, "He… He isn't well but he is getting better he might not be able to start school off but he will be back before Christmas break." Harry started to feel extremely tired probably a side effect of the potions he had just took. Mrs. Weasley looked at him, "Everything will be okay Honey you just rest now and Dubuldor will sort it all out for you." Harry fell asleep to those comforting words but his dream where not comforting.

"_Harry is to be EXPELED from Hogwarts and have his magic stripped," a short scrawny fellow read the official reading from the court. Fudge had a grin on his face he had finally concurred the Famous Harry Potter. _

_The dreams started to get drastically worse._

_He who must not be names rule wizarding world. Newspapers are saying the kill count is in the 100 millions. 2 in 3 are now death eater. Terrible newspaper headlines where popping into Harry's head._

_Harry walked into what was left of the Burrow. The kitchen was destroyed there was someone under the rubble. It was Mrs. Weasley. Harry pulled off his jacket and covered her. Harry slowly continued into the place he had called home every summer sense he began at Hogwarts. As he slowly made his way up the stairs to Ron's room. He opened the door and it looked like there had been a struggle but there was no body. Maybe they had escaped. He went up another floor and saw Ginny's door off the hinges. He could see blood splattered on the walls. Harry ran into the room he saw Ron lying on Ginny's bed he looked dead but he moved and tried to send a curse at Harry but missed and hit the wall. _

"_RON," yelled Harry as he ran to his best mate side._

"_Harry," Ron gave a little smile your alive. "Th… They took Ginny."_

_Right at that moment Harry's scar began to burn. He suddenly felt all happy inside. The he collapsed to the floor and was suddenly in a cold dudgeon. Ginny lay in the middle of the floor. Harry could tell she was alive but barley and she must have been in a lot of pain. Voldomort was making Harry watch it. Voldmort walked over to Ginny a kicked her onto her back. There was a puddle of blood where she was lying. Harry darted a glance at Ginny stomach there was a gash a deep one. Ginny let out a groan. _

"_She is a strong one master. She wont tell us what we need, she's loyal to him we have no more use for her," said a death eater from a dark corner of the room._

_They started to exit the room when Voldomort turned around and yelled out "_**_Crucio." Ginny screamed out in excruciating pain. She suddenly went limp as Voldomort tortured her last breath out of her._**

**"Harry, HARRY," yelled Ron as he shook Harry trying to wake him up. **

**Harry suddenly shot up out of bed knocking Ron in the nose making him fall backwards. "Ron you're ALIVE," shouted Harry.**

**"Yeah mate, but you almost bloody killed me there," complained Ron.**

**"Where's Ginny," yelled Harry as he started to freak out. **

**"I think she is down stairs cleaning up dinner," said Ron as Harry dashed out of his room.**

**Harry flew down the steps as fast as he could he jumped down the last ten steps to the living room miss landing. He almost collapsed from the pain in his right leg. He couldn't stop though he had to make sure Ginny was okay it seemed so real. He dashed down stairs to the kitchen he jumped the last few steps slamming into the door. "Ahh," let out Harry as he opened the door to the kitchen. He saw Ginny over in the corner putting the dishes up in the cabinet. Harry limped over to her and gave her a gigantic hug. "Your alive! I thought you where dead." Exclaimed Harry.**

**"Why, your drenched in sweet Harry," asked Ginny. Mrs. Weasley gave him a look of you should be up in bed resting. "We heard you having another bad dream and Ron went up stairs to check on you."**

**"Ron," said Harry as Ron entered the kitchen holding his nose with blood dripping from it. "Are you okay there Ron," nervously asked Harry. Ron shot him and evil glare that told Harry he wasn't going to hear the end of this.**

**Mrs. Weasley had walked over to Harry and was feeling his forehead and rolled up his pant leg looking at his right leg. His ankle had turned a bright red Mrs. Weasley began to softly feel it. Harry winced at the pain it caused by her touching it. He tried to hide it but he knew he was doing a bad job. She looked up at him in her strict caring motherly way. **

**"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley I will go up stairs after a little dinner," Harry said as he slowly walked over to the table wincing with each step. He was two feet from the table he tried to take the last step but instead fell forward as he leg gave in. He caught the chair the top of the chair and pulled himself up. He was hoping that Mrs. Weasley hadn't noticed but she was staring at him. He pulled himself down into the chair and looked around hoping he wasn't going to be sent up to his room. Mrs. Weasley just turned around and mumbled something about carelessness.**

**Harry scarfed down three huge servings of dinner sense his lunch was cut short. He scooted his chair back to leave and tried to get up but a serining pain went through his leg. He leaned over to Fred who was sitting next to him, "Can you help me to my room Fred."**

**Fred got a smirk on his face. "Why do you need help to your room mate?" asked Fred in an extremely loud voice. **

**Mrs. Weasley whipped her head around, "Fred help Harry to his room where he ISN'T to be getting out of bed." **

**Harry used the chair to get up and put his arm around Fred's neck. "Your going to PAY!" snarled Harry in Fred's ear. Fred just let out a laugh as they walked up the kitchen stairs. Harry was stuck in bed for the next three days though Mrs. Weasley aloud Ginny, Hermoine, and Ron to be in his room so it wasn't too bad. **

**That night at dinner there was something wrong with the adults. Mrs. Weasley keep giving Harry concerned looks as though she was never going to see him again. Dumbledore wasn't even at dinner they had passed him talking to someone in the fireplace when they came down to dinner but he abruptly stopped when the passed though. Harry thought he heard him yelling upstairs though Dumbledore rarely lost his temper. Harry had a bad felling in the pit of his stomach that all this had something to do with him and his mishap earlier that week. **

**Ron and Hermoine announced that they where done with dinner and where going to go to the library. Harry started to get up and leave when "Mr. Potter Dumbledore ask that you stay down here for a little after dinner," announced Mcgonagall. Harry had a bad feeling this was going to be one of those serious talks. Ron and Hermoine gave Harry a sympathetic look as they left to go up stairs. A few minuets latter Dumbledore entered the kitchen and everybody started to clear out. **

**Dumbledore took a seat next to Harry and was about to say something when he seemed to be searching for the right words. "Harry I need to speak with you about the incident that happened earlier this week."**


End file.
